


The Adventures of Pricefield and Chasemarsh

by amberr1528



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberr1528/pseuds/amberr1528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy, fluffy, hella gay AU where everything is fine and everyone is alive. Featuring Max, Chloe, Kate, and Victoria as they go on adventures around the Bay. (With the baes, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Night at Victoria's

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably consist of mostly one-shots, if you want to consider it that :P With this story being my first, there will probably be a few typos and errors. Along with some of the dialogue being a little awkward. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions. Other than that, enjoy :D

“I’m sooooo booooooored,” Chloe whined from across Max’s room. Max, smirking and rolling her eyes, turned to her girlfriend sprawled on her bed.

“Well, what do you want to do? We have the whole weekend ahead of us.” 

Chloe considered this, and a mischievous smirk spilled across her lips. “We could...hmm...you wanna invite Chase and Marshmallow over? Or we could go over there, whatevs floats your boat.”

“Sure,” Max said. She pulled out her phone and shot Kate a text.

Max

Hey Kate. Are you and Vic avaliable? 

 

Kate

Hi Max :) We’re in her room. What’s up?

Max

Chloe’s bored and I don’t have anything else to do. You wanna hang out?

Kate

Sure, I’ll see you in a few!

Max put her phone back in her pocket and stood up from her chair. 

“You ready, Chlobug?” 

Chloe sat up and wrapped her arms around Max’s waist and pulled her back into the bed. “Just let us cuddle a little….it’s been soo looong and I miss my Maxine,” Chloe moaned.Max was giggling and squirming while trying to escape her girlfriend’s grasp. 

“Max, never Maxine! And we should get going before we keep them waiting for too long,” the brunette said between giggles. 

“I guessss you’re riiiight. Lemme take a quick selfie of us.” 

Chloe pulled out her own phone and angled it above the two girls. Max crossed her eyes and flashed a goofy grin. The bluenette nibbled Max’s earlobe and winked up at the camera, all while smiling. 

“Sweet, I think I found my new background,” said Chloe. Max jumped as she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

Victoria

Are you two coming or what?

 

Max

Yea, yea. We’ll be there shortly.

 

Victoria

You’d better. I’m ordering a pizza, do you want anything?

Max turned to Chloe who snapped a picture of her with her Polaroid. “Ugh, Chloe,” Max tried to glare at her girlfriend, but failed when she started laughing.

“Sorry, it’s not my fault you’re so adorable,” said the punk while shaking the photo back and forth and stuffed it in her under her beanie. Max made a confused face.“What? If Abe Lincoln can do it, so can I,” said Chloe.

“He put notes in his hat, not bigfoot quality photos of her girlfriend, silly.” Max said while smiling down at her. “Anyways, Vic wants to know if there’s anything you want on your pizza. She’s ordering.” 

“Whoa, she actually eats grease? Mind. Blown.” Chloe put her fists to the sides of her head and opened her hands while making a “shhh” noise. “Hmm, I wonder if the crust will have a golden crust and be made with the finest of cheese and tomatoes while topped with the most rarest and exotic spices,” mused Chloe. 

“You are ridiculous, Chloe,” said the hipster while laughing. The punk chuckled at her own joke. “I’ll just take whatever you have.”

“Why thank ya, much obliged.” Max said in an odd accent, even she wasn’t so sure what it was supposed to sound like. Chloe burst out laughing while Max replied to Victoria’s text. 

Me

I’ll have pineapple and bacon. Chloe and I are sharing.

Victoria

Wow, that’s a lot less hipster than I thought it’d be. I’ll call it in.

Max smiled and shook her head at Victoria’s text. “C’mon, Chlo,” she said while Max pecked a small kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Fiiiinne,” Chloe said while slipping out of Max’s bed and shimmying on her stomach all the way to the door. Max doubled over laughing at the sight of Chloe, resembling the movements of a baby alligator.

*********************************************

 

The couple approached Victoria’s room and knocked. Kate opened the door and broke out into a wide smile. “Hi Max, hi Chloe, come in.” The two girls smiled back and made their way inside. 

“I’m diggin’ the hair, Marsh. You should wear it down like that more often.” Chloe said while ruffling Kate’s hair. 

“Aw, thanks. I might do that someday, it just gets in the way when I draw or practice my violin.” Kate tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Maybe I’ll try it in a ponytail. Or a death hawx. What do you think?” she asked, while looking at the other two.

Chloe and Max exchanged a shocked expression. “Umm…” Max said, searching for words. Kate started laughing at their response.

“I’m just teasing, my mom wouldn’t be so happy if she found out. I guess trying something new wouldn’t hurt. The bun is getting a little boring.” 

“A ponytail would look cute on you, or maybe even a French braid,” Max suggested. Kate seemed to consider this.

“That could work. My sisters suggested the same thing.” The blonde turned her head to Chloe, who sat at Victoria’s desk. “What do you think, Chloe?” asked Kate.

“I think you should dye it, you’d look hella badarse. Maybe something subtle, though. I’m sure you don’t want your family to have a panic attack or something,” the bluenette suggested. Kate’s face paled, then she got a thoughtful glint in her eyes. “Y’know, that doesn’t sound so bad. What color do you think?” 

Right as Chloe was about to answer, Victoria half walked into, half stumbled into her room. She was struggling to carry both of the large pizza boxes at once. Kate jumped up from the couch and ran over to help out her girlfriend. “Sorry Tori, let me carry that for you,” Kate said while taking one of the boxes and setting it on the couch. Max noticed Chloe trying to cover up a smirk at the scene (while failing miserably) and playfully swatting her arm. She had to admit, seeing Victoria trying to balance the pizzas was rather entertaining. 

“Thanks, Kate.” Victoria emphasized her name while glaring at Chloe and Max, who were still in a fit of giggles. Chloe quickly composed herself at the sight of the food. 

“Thanks, Vicster,” Chloe said, while playfully punching the taller girl in the arm. Victoria rolled her eyes and scoffed at her nickname.

“Whatever, Price.” Victoria replied. 

“Yea, thanks Vic.” Max a few beats later. 

“Anytime, Caulfield. So what were you dorks talking about?” Victoria asked while sitting next to Kate and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey, I’m one of those dorks too!” Kate joked, while poking her girlfriend’s side.

“Alright, alright. What were you two dorks and my beautiful girlfriend talking about?” the taller girl said, while letting out a small laugh.

 

“That’s better,” Kate said while smiling and taking a bite out of her pizza. “Max, Chloe and I were talking about new hairstyles for me. Or maybe even a dye job. What do you think would look good on me?” Victoria tapped her chin and was silent for a few seconds. 

“Honestly, I don’t mind what do to your hair. You’ll look just as beautiful no matter what.” Victoria said while smiling lovingly at her girlfriend. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet Tori.” Kate said while kissing her on the cheek. “So you’d be ok with me getting a mohawk with black and green tips?” she asked, trying her best to keep a straight face and shooting a look across the room to Max and Chloe. The three girls burst out laughing at Victoria’s shocked expression. After she realized Kate was joking, she joined in. 

After they composed themselves, (which took a good three minutes) Kate was the first to speak. “Sorry if I scared you Tori, Chloe has been teaching how to keep a serious face after lying about something. I guess I’m getting pretty good at it,” she said while giggling.

“I’ve seen that face multiple times, so I know the feeling Vic” Max chimed in while giving Chloe a playfully accusing look.

The bluenette put up her hands in a surrendering gesture. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did ‘Blame the Punk’ come into play?” Chloe asked while stuffing her face with another slice of pizza.

“No hard feelings, Chlobug. You’re just cute when you get worked up” Max said while booping Chloe on the nose. The bluenette rolled her eyes and flipped off her girlfriend. Seeing the punk pretend to be mad at Max made her laugh even more, leaning down and showering her in small kisses. 

Victoria cleared her throat, gaining the two girl’s attention. Max blushed as she met her eyes and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh...uh...sorry Vi-.” Chloe, seeming unfazed by the attention, sat up and pinned Max down and continued to kiss her. 

“Could you two get a room or something?” complained Victoria. 

“I hate to say it...but I kinda agree with Tori. Maybe we could watch a movie or something.” Kate chimed. “How does Bladerunner sound?”

Chloe shot up at the mention of one of her favorite movies. “Hella yes! Me and Maxadoodle will go get the blankets while you two set up or whatever.” The bluenette grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and skipped out of Victoria’s room. Once Max closed the door, she turned around and looked at Chloe with a curious look on her face. 

“What was that for? I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it bu-” Chloe ended her girlfriend’s sentence with fierce kiss. “I dunno, you’re just so adorable and I can’t help myself sometimes.” She replied, her voice taking on a husky tone and her eyes half-lidded. 

Max let out a small chuckle and blushed at the sight of Chloe. She really did want to continue, but she didn’t want to keep Kate and Victoria waiting. “Thanks, Chlo. But we have some blankets to gather, remember? Plus, we should probably switch into our pajamas. It’s getting kinda late.” she said. Chloe let out a dramatic sigh, but complied.

“If you insist, but I’ll be waiting, Caulfield.” She kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and walked over to Max’s bed to gather up the blankets.

********************************************************************

 

“We’re baac-” Chloe said in a sing-song voice, but stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Max, confused about what the holdup was and peeked above her shoulder. She understood and mimicked her girlfriend’s shocked expression. Kate was on top of Victoria, pinning her down by her wrists and passionately kissing Victoria. Kate’s blouse was halfway unbuttoned, revealing a skyblue tank top. Victoria’s cashmere sweater was untucked out of her belt, along with her skirt a tad wrinkled. Her hair was a little tousled out of her usually immaculate pixie cut. And whose lipstick was smeared on whose face? 

Kate was the first to notice Max and Chloe. A deep, red blush colored her face and got up off of Victoria. “Oh!..I...um….uh….I-I’m gonna go change.” Kate stammered out and bolted past Max and Chloe and made a beeline for her room. The two girls looked back at Victoria. It was quite the change to see her out of her “Mean Girl’ composure. She quickly got off of the couch and attempted to smooth her hair and outfit back into place. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. At least give me some privacy.” It was obvious that Victoria tried to collect herself, but it was hard to take her serious while her clothes, face, and hair was a mess. Along with her blush a few shades lighter than the lipstick smeared all over her mouth.

Chloe gave Victoria a smug smirk and backed out the door. “And you told us to get a room? But that’s alright, Vic’s Cereal. See you in a few.” Chloe mocked as she closed the door, leaving Victoria muttering a string of curse words from behind her door.

“Oh dog, I feel so bad for Kate. But at the same time, I never knew she had that in her…” Max trailed off. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting that either.” Chloe said. “But hot dang, that seemed intense. Does the Katester have an alter-ego or something? I’m kinda curious, I must admit.” The hipster rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s comments and playfully nudged her in the arm. 

“Seriously, Chlo. Just try not to mention what you saw, ok? It seemed to uh...y’know. Catch them off guard.”

“Alright, alright. If you insist Maxers.” Chloe said while putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture. Kate walked over to the two girls and flashed a shy smile, a hit of blush still on her face. 

“Um...sorry you had to witness that. We weren’t sure when you’d be back. So...y’know. Uh, you don’t see me d-differently or anything, do you?” she asked, looking away from the couple and raked a hand through her hair. Chloe and Max exchanged a sympathetic look with the other. Chloe gently laid a hand on Kate’s shoulder, making her look up. 

“It’s alright Kate, we won’t mention it. Besides, who would we be to judge?” She quickly gestured to herself and Max. “Besides, you two are a couple, and couples...do what they do. Okay? We still love ya.” Chloe ruffled Kate’s hair and smiled.

“Yeah, Kate. We’ll just remember to um...knock next time.” Max awkwardly suggested. The blonde let out a small giggle and smiled.

“Thanks, you guys. We won’t mention that ever again. Now, let’s check back on Tori.” Kate knocked on her girlfriend’s door. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing Victoria without her makeup on and clad in a gray tank top with matching sweatpants. She didn’t seem willing to mention the encounter, so the other three didn’t either.

“Hey, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll put in the movie.” She walked back into her room, with Max, Kate, and Chloe trailing behind.

Victoria started up the movie while the other girls set up the blankets and popcorn. After they got situated, Kate turned off the lights and snuggled up to her girlfriend. Max got herself comfortable and rested her face on the bluenette’s chest, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of her beating heart. 

 

***********************************************

Max stirred to the credits song and a gentle nudge. She looked over to Kate and Victoria, whose heads were on each other’s shoulders and they seemed to be in a pretty deep sleep. She smiled at the sight, and started to fall back asleep. The brunette remembered who her pillow was, and turned her head to look into a familiar and loving pair of blue eyes. 

“Hey Maxaroo, still keeping up the usual fall asleep on Chloe and leave her to watch the rest of the movie tradition?” the punk teased. Max laughed, remembering how she’d always wake up to the credits at their childhood sleepovers. Chloe was not happy about that. 

“So? It’s not my fault that you would always loop this whenever it was your turn to pick the movie,” the hipster replied.

“It’s much better than The Adventures of Hot Dawg Man or Final Fantasy: Spirits Within.” Chloe said. Max made a dramatically offended face that made Chloe bust out laughing, then covered her mouth remembering the sleeping couple next to her. 

“We’ll discuss this important matter in the morning, but in the meantime… you up for a midnight selfie?” Chloe flashed her girlfriend a playful smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Sure, you blue-haired goof.” Max replied, and looked into the camera.

The brunette lay her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and showed her teeth in a tired smile. Chloe but up bunny ears behind Max’s head and grinned. “Happy now?” She asked as she resumed her former place on her girlfriend.

“You bet your buns I am. And Max?” Chloe said, looking down at Max.

“Yesssss, Chlobug?” said the tired brunette. “I love you” The punk said, as she placed a kiss on top of Max’s brown locks.

“I love you too, Chloe” she replied as she took the bluenette’s face in her hands and kissed until the sun came up.


	2. Thrift Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Kate, Chloe, and Victoria drive out to a thrift shop in Portland and decide to have a bit of a "fashion show". Except, well, without much fashion.

Both couples were riding in Victoria’s white BMW on their way to a thrift shop in Portland, the trip being Kate’s idea. The blondes were riding in the front, while Max and Chloe sat in the back. Their conversation ranged from school, to current events, to random comments about stars and the universe (mostly from Chloe). Her car was now filled with a comfortable silence. Max was the first to speak.

“Are you guys up for some music? We can play some from off of my playlist,” said the brunette, holding up her phone that was open on Spotify

“Isn’t that the one you call ‘MC Max’s Mixtape’ or something? Or was it Maxstablook’s Ja-” Chloe teased, and was cut off by a playful punch from her girlfriend. “Shut up, Chlo,” Max said, giggling and slightly blushing.

Kate reached back for Max’s phone after laughing at Chloe’s comment. “Sure, Max. And isn’t Napstablook that one ghost from Undertale? That’s a pretty clever name,” she said, while hooking up the hipster’s phone to the radio. 

“Yeah, that’s him. You’re into Undertale as well?” Max asked, excited that someone else knew about one of her favorite games. (Besides Warren and Brooke.) 

“I love Undertale! Tori here actually introduced it to me. I sometimes call her Victoriel, just to mess with her.” Kate said, turning and flashing a playful smile at her girlfriend. Max and Chloe burst out in laughter, making Victoria blush. 

“Katie, my child, we were supposed to keep that a secret,” the taller blonde said in a gentle, airy voice. Her Toriel impression made all three girls crack up, Victoria joining in. 

After the girls quieted down, “The Distance”, by Cake, started to play. “Aww yeah,” Chloe said, a smirk crossing her face. She nudged her girlfriend and chuckled when Max rolled her eyes. The brunette had heard this song many times, and usually sang along. (Even if she got a little tired of it from time to time.) “C’mon, Maxers, sing it with me!” She said, poking the hipster in her side at a rapid speed. 

“Fine, fine.” The freckled girl giggled, while trying to squirm away from Chloe. “On three.”

“Reluctantly crouched at the starting line. Engines pumping and thumping in time. The green light flashes, the flags go up. Churning and burning they yearn for the cup.” The girlfriends said together, and started to bob their heads in time with the music.

“Weirdos,” Victoria murmured, smiling while shaking her head. Kate chuckled and started to sing along.

“They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank. Fuel burning fast on an empty tank. Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns. Their prowess is potent and secretly stern. As they speed through the finish, the flags go down. The fans get up and they get out of town. The arena is empty except for one man.” Chloe leaned forward and placed her hands on Victoria’s seat, gently rocking it back and forth. “C’mon, Vicky! Ya know you wanna sing!” 

The taller blonde scowled, knowing that she’d have to clean off the punk’s handprints. But after a few seconds, she smirked and decided to join in. Taking a deep breath, she belted out the next verses along with the rest of the girls. “He’s going the distance. He’s going for speed. She’s all alone. In her time of need. Because he’s racing and pacing and plotting the course. He’s fighting and biting and riding on his horse. He’s going the distance.”

They continued to sing their hearts out (even if they weren’t all on key) all the way to their destination.

xxxxx

After a music-filled road trip, they arrived at the thrift shop. Max, Chloe, Victoria, and Kate would come here when they were younger. They’d try to see who could make the ugliest outfit, host fashion shows, dare each other to find the most obscene piece of clothing, or just hide in the clothing racks to avoid the employees. If they did get caught, Chloe could charm her way out of it. Sometimes Victoria would announce that she was a Chase, knowing that the workers would immediately get off their case. 

Chloe and Max were the first to enter, hand in hand, followed by Kate and Victoria. “Yooo, Chloster, Maximus, waddup?” A tall, bony guy in his early twenties with long blackish-purple hair greeted them from across the store. 

“Hey, Nix. How’ve you been?”, the punk replied, walking over to the counter and doing a complicated handshake with the employee.

Nix used to have a crush on Chloe when they were younger. He would awkwardly try to hit on her in hope that she’d take the hint. She did know, but acted oblivious and just laughed along. Once Nix saw that her and Max were a couple, he slowly backed off and directed his attention toward other customers. “Life’s good, man. Business has been kinda slow, but the cash is nice, y’know?”, he drawled and whipped his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, dude. I know the feeling, tell JT I said hi for me, alright?” Chloe replied. “Sounds good, you gals have fun.” Nix said, nodding in the girl’s direction. He then turned around and disappeared behind a set of beat up dark brown curtains. The bluenette turned around with an impish look and rubbed her hands together, resembling an evil genius ready to announce a scheme. 

“Shall we do our usual fashion show? Me and Max take the first stall and you two take the last one.” She said, taking her girlfriend’s hand in her own. 

“Deal,” the blondes replied, and took off in separate directions. Chloe and Max charged through the isles and grabbed as many clothes as they could, not paying much attention to what it looked like. After a few minutes they ran back to their dressing rooms and tossed on what they grabbed at random. The brunette turned around and grinned at Chloe’s outfit.

The bluenette’s eyes were concealed with futuristic shades that wrapped around her head, reminding her of something someone on Star Trek would wear. A huge, feathery, neon green boa wrapped around her neck. She was wearing an oversized sundress with a black t-shirt saying “Just do it,” with Shia LaBeouf underneath. On her feet were a pair of gray rain boots with yellow dots that were around two sizes too big. Her wrists were covered in plastic bracelets, rubber bands, and rusty watches. Chloe had on a wide smile and was striking exaggerated poses, making Max double over in laughter. 

The hipster’s head was covered in a top hat with a tall, white feather sticking out of the band. She had on a (very) ugly Christmas sweater that reached her knees, and a muscle holey muscle shirt with a gothic Statue of Liberty. Her basketball shorts were a bright orange and a little threadbare. A pair of striped, mismatched tie-dye knee socks came halfway to her calves. Her shoes were a pair of old slippers with a doughnut design. “Looking good, Chlo. You up for a selfie?” she asked, holding up her vintage camera. 

“Sure, babe.” Chloe replied, walking over and slipping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and smiling up at the lenses. After Max stored the photo and her camera in her bag, she walked out of the changing room followed by the punk. She was excited to see the goofy outfits that they managed to pull together.

Victoria was the first to emerge. The taller blonde was wearing a huge curly afro with bejeweled Hex-Ben shades. She had on a golden blazer with prominent shoulder pads and long black slacks. On her feet were silver five-inch stacks covered in rhinestone. Her fingers were covered in more rings than usual. She could blend in easily with the dancers on Soul Train if she wanted to. The blonde spun around in a circle to show off her outfit. 

“What do you guys think?” she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“Dang, Vicsta, you look great. Care to bust a move?” Chloe teased, starting to do an outdated dance move (it looked like someone trying to swat away a swarm of flies, if anything.) Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled. “You wish, Price. I have some pride left.” she said, readjusting her shades.

Kate emerged from the stall, her outfit stunning Max and Chloe into silence. Her hair was out of its usual bun covered by a backwards snapback. She had on an oversized crimson Adidas tracksuit with aviators that took up half her face. Her hands were covered in huge rings and fake diamonds. A pair of red high tops were on her feet, the laces a golden color. “Yo yo yo, waddup my home skillets?” said the shorter girl, making symbols with her hands.

Her rapper imitation made the girls crack up, Chloe and Victoria having to lean against something to hold themselves up and Max lay on the floor clutching her sides. “Oh dog, that was priceless!” said the laughing hipster between gasps. “Thanks, I would try to breakdance, but that’s not really one of my strong suits,” Kate replied, giggling as well.

After Chloe composed herself, she playfully slapped Kate on the back and beamed at her. “You really are full of surprises, Marsh. You could actually be a pretty famous artist if you wanted to. Maybe a cd of your own violin remixes,” the punk said. The shorter blonde put a finger on her chin and tapped it a few times, thinking about the suggestion. “Hmm, that could be fun. Tori could be my manager, you could be my producer, and Max could spread the news and take photos for my album covers,” she said, a thoughtful gleam appearing in her eyes.

“Hella yes! We could so make it happen, your girlfriend here has all the money in the world, amirite Vicky?” the bluenette said, looking smugly at the taller blonde. Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“We’re not that rich, Price. It’s not like I would go around throw our money in people’s faces,” she said.

“If you say so, Vic,” the bluenette teased, playfully nudging her.

“Kate obviously wins this round,” Max said, smiling in the blonde’s direction. “Shall we do another round?” The other girls nodded and went back into the changing rooms, getting ready for the second round. They did repeated the cycle until the shop was a mere fifteen minutes away from closing. 

Xxxxx

Both couples continued to cruise through Portland while singing along to Max’s playlist. Pretty soon, Chloe fell asleep with her head in her girlfriend’s lap (and drooling a little, but the brunette didn’t mind.) Max followed suit a 30 minutes later. Soon, Kate closed her eyes and started a steady pattern of breathing, leaving Victoria to be the only one who was awake. She had to admit, seeing her sleeping was an adorable sight. 

They returned to the dorms at around 11:30 pm, the taller blonde waking up the rest of the girls. Chloe was the first to stir, followed by Kate and then Max. Victoria pretty much had to herd the rest of them inside, for them being too drowsy to really comprehend anything. After (finally) reaching the doors to their rooms, they all mumbled their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

“That was fun, Tori. Thanks again for the trip,” Kate said with a tired smile after they changed into their sleepwear and slipped into bed. Victoria secretly loved to hear her girlfriend’s voice in the morning, how it would slightly sound raspy from sleeping.

“Anytime, babe. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” the taller girl replied and leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. After they pulled away, Kate grinned while a light pink painted her cheeks. 

“I love you, Tori,” she said and pecked her girlfriend on the forehead.

“I love you too, Kate,” Victoria replied and turned over, allowing Kate to snuggle into her back. The taller girl turned off her lamp and fell into a calm, peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, in Max’s room, both girls were sharing fierce kisses full of love and affection. After they finished, the couple changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Chloe wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s small frame and rested her chin on her freckled shoulder. “I had fun today, Max,” the bluenette murmured into her girlfriend’s ear. “I love ya.”

“Aw, same here, Chlo. I love you to-” Max was about to reply, but was cut off by a loud snore. The brunette chuckled to herself and turned off the light, having relaxing dreams of holding hands with her girlfriend and staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had my own little thrift shop head-cannon for awhile, so why not write one one out? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and have a good rest of your day :)


	3. Study Date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to study for an upcoming chemistry test, but can they do it without Chloe getting them kicked out of the library?

Kate, Max, and Victoria were sitting in the school’s library studying for their next chemistry test. The brunette was studying her flashcards while the two blondes were highlighting and circling paragraphs in their textbooks. Most of the Blackwell students were cramming for it- Mrs. Grant didn’t want her students to fail. She was well known for her look of disappointment when one of her students let her down. 

The effect of studying for two hours was starting to wear Max out. (Plus, her strawberry latte was running out.) The freckled girl sighed and put her head in her hands, raking her fingers through her hair. As much as she liked Mrs. Grant, she did wish that the teacher could let up on the amount of homework she assigned. “You ok, Max?” Victoria asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Max looked up and softly chuckled. It was odd hearing (and seeing) the Queen Bee of Blackwell worried. She usually wore a withering scowl, using it on people who were lower than her status. Whenever she was with Kate, though, her expression was replaced with a warm and peaceful smile. “Yeah, I’m fine, Vic. All of these notes are just a lot to take in, you know?” the brunette replied. 

“I know the feeling,” the taller blonde replied, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Kate sympathetically rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder and showed a small smile. 

“Do you guys want me to go over the flashcards?” she offered, looking between the two girls. They both nodded and re-positioned themselves to face Kate. “We should review for about fifteen minutes, that should be enough to rest our eyes from all of those notes,” she said.

Max was about to explain the formula for benzene when her vision was covered by a knitted beanie. It smelled of leather, Axe deodorant, hair dye, and a bit of smoke. “Guess whoo-oo?” asked a familiar voice. The brunette pulled off the hat and looked up into a pair of blue, brilliant, loving eyes.

“Hey, Chlo. I missed you,” she said, grinning widely, and reached up for a kiss.

“You too, Maxsters. I brought you something,” Chloe replied and placed another strawberry latte in front of her beaming girlfriend.

“Aw, thanks, babe,” she said and took a sip, savoring the sweet flavor. The punk smiled and sat down next to Max and shrugged off her threadbare backpack in one smooth, effortless motion. 

“Hey Kate, Victoriel,” she greeted, playfully smirking at the taller blonde. Victoria tried to glare at Chloe, but her blush made her look less intimidating. The bluenette smirked and winked at her, making the blushing blonde roll her eyes. “So, you guys are studying for that chemistry test, I take it?” she asked while fishing through her backpack and loudly tossing her textbooks and notes on the table, along with a can of Sprite.

“Could you be any louder, Price?” Victoria hissed, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Chloe cracked open her can of soda and took a long, obnoxious slurp and replied with a large, noisy burp that rang across the library. The majority of the students there reacted with a shocked and disgusted expression (along with one from the librarian) while a few others tried to stifle their laughter. “Was that loud enough, Chase?” the punk said smugly, leaning forward on the table on her elbows and crossing her arms, savoring the girl’s response.

“Gross, Chloe!” Max said, playfully pushing her girlfriend. “Did you really have to do that here? Ms. Steele might kick us out,” she said, cautiously looking over her shoulder to see if the librarian had noticed. She flashed her teeth in a sheepish smile, hoping that it could win the lady over, but quickly turned back after it was met with a pair of cold gray eyes and hard glare.

“Don’t worry about that old hag, she can barely even hear anyone or anything, anyways,” Chloe said. “Alright, Kate-a-tron five thousand, quiz me away.”

Kate made a bemused expression at her nickname and chuckled. “Alright, then. What is the gas law that deals with pressure and volume?” she asked, looking between the girls and waited for an answer. After a few beats, Victoria was the first to respond. 

“Um...was it Charles’ Law?” she said with a little hesitance.

“That’s right, nice job. What are aliphatic hydrocarbons?” The girls were silent, trying to remember the answer.

A slow pattern of pen clicks started to fill the air and gradually increased in speed. The students in the library, along with Mrs. Steele, started to look around trying to figure out the source of the noise. During the invasion of clicks and the students’ increasing annoyance, Chloe seemed to be the only one who appeared to be unbothered. Her expression was serious and deep in thought, but the corner of her mouth was slightly twitching upward. Max was the first to notice this and lightly kicked her under the table. 

The bluenette lifted her head out of her hand and turned to her girlfriend, a look of confusion took over her features. “Chloe, why is your other arm underneath the table?” asked Max.

A tint of red came across her girlfriend’s face, making her a dead giveaway, along with the way that the noise faltered when she started to speak. “Uh, no reason Maxanoodle. What makes you ask?” she replied, a little shakily. 

There was always a slight tremor in her voice whenever Chloe was telling a lie. Max could always recognize it, even when they were kids. It started to become less noticeable as the years passed, but the brunette always managed to pick up on it. She put her hand on her girlfriend’s hand and slowly guided it upward, revealing a pen that was tightly clutched in her left hand. The punk’s blush deepened by about three tones. A noise of relief filled the library after the noise was stopped, it seemed that nobody seemed to realize Chloe was the cause of the noise. All except for her table mates that was, and possibly Ms. Steele.

“Are you trying to get us kicked out of here, Chloe?” Victoria half-whispered,half-seethed. Her girlfriend gently laid a on her girlfriend’s hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

“Uh, I agree with Tori. We should quiet down before Ms. Steele gets too fed up with us,” Kate suggested, her hazel eyes wearily scanning the room. 

“Same here,” Max chimed in, “Ms. Steele doesn’t play around, Chlo. This is a library, after all.” Chloe let out a chuckle, unfazed by her friend’s requests. 

“You guys worry way too much,” she replied, leaning against the seat and shrugging her shoulders. “Have you seen her glasses? They’re as thick as those hideously outdated sweaters she limps around in. Without them on, she wouldn’t even notice if there was a robbery five feet in front of her.” Chloe’s statement and casual tone got a laugh out of the girls, easing the tension.

“You have a good point, there, Chloe,” Victoria replied, smirking and looking at the librarian. “And there’s no way she can hear us with that granny helmet-hair covering her ears, anyways.” The blonde’s comment made the girls bust out in a fit of giggles, trying not to cause any more of a disturbance. 

“Oh my gosh, Tori. Be nice,” Kate said, covering her smile with her hand. “But I must admit, does she ever find anything valuable in those wrinkles of hers? It’s like she has a fleshy canyon for a face or something,” the shorter blonde said, making a thoughtful expression.

Her unexpected statement made Max and Chloe spit out their drinks and breakout in snickers and barely stifled laughter. The couple didn’t seem to notice that their spit-take covered Victoria in pink and clear droplets, staining her lavender cashmere sweater and black skirt. 

She shot up from her seat, hands balled into fists at her sides. She then tried to turn around and make a bee-line for the bathrooms to clean herself up, but hit her knee on the corner of the table and stumbled, quickly trying to compose herself. 

“You alright, Vicky? Or should I say trippy Vicky?” Chloe teased from across the room, making a “bah-dum-tss” noise. Her corny pun made the two other girls erupt in another fit of giggles, Max putting her head down on the table with shoulders shaking of laughter.

“Screw you, Price,” Victoria hissed, giving Chloe the finger and stalked (with a bit of a limp) down to the bathroom. After taking some time to collect themselves, Max sat up and cleared her throat while Kate wiped away her tears and raked a hand through her bangs. 

“I feel horrible for laughing,” the shorter blonde quickly looked over her shoulder and turned back, “but once I get the giggles, I can’t stop, you know?”

“Trust me, I know the feeling. Remember when we would always get on a sugar high at our sleepovers?” Max said, smiling. When the girls were younger they would have sleepovers a few times a month. They would usually consist of prank calls, truth or dare, playing video games, watching movies, pillow fights, and eating way too much candy. The Price household was usually where they were hosted- it was the perfect size and amount of space for the four friends to goof around the entire night.

“Ah yea, that was hella fun,” Chloe said, leaning back against her chair and twirling a pencil. “I guess we still keep up the tradition, with the dorms and all.” Kate nodded in agreement and was about to reply when Victoria came back. Her outfit was pretty clean, except for the occasional strawberry speckle. 

“Um...hey Vic. Sorry about earlier,” Max apologized, rubbing her neck and avoiding the taller blonde’s deathly stare.

“Same here, Tori. It wasn’t nice of me. Are you...mad at me?” Kate asked, a worried expression on her face. It was silent for a few tense seconds, but was broken by a short laugh and head shake. 

“No, I can’t stay mad you guys. And I guess it’s what I deserve,” Victoria said, her glare turning into a smile. Max and Kate let out a sigh of relief, thankful for her calm response. “Thanks, Vic. We should probably do our own studying for the next few minutes to, uh, collect ourselves,” the brunette chuckled, looking between the three girls. They agreed and went back to reading their textbooks. 

After around 20 minutes of silence, a slightly off-key hum could be heard. It was pretty obvious who it was by now, so the three girls turned to Chloe. She seemed to engulfed in singing along to a “Queens of the Stone Age” song to notice. She then picked up a pencil and pen and started to tap them on the edge of the table, mimicking a drummer. “Tastes like gold” she murmured under her breath, slowly getting louder. 

Students in the library were slowly turning around and glaring at the punk, who was still oblivious to the attention. Her “drumming” was getting faster and she was practically yelling by now. “And I realize you’re mine,” Chloe half-sang, half-shouted. 

Max turned around and paled when she saw that a very livid Ms. Steele was approaching their table.  
“Chloe, hush! Ms. Steele is coming,” the hipster whispered, tugging on her girlfriend’s jacket sleeve in an attempt to get her attention. With no avail, the bluenette swatted Max’s hand away and tossed her pen and pencil in the air, attempting to catch them in a cool trick. 

They would’ve landed back in Chloe’s hands, if the angry librarian wasn’t behind her. The pencil landed in her hair while the pen got hooked on her wooly sweater. Victoria’s eyes bulged in surprise while Kate and Max paled. Chloe finally turned around and gasped when she saw Ms. Steele and slowly removed one of her ear-buds. She flashed a charming smile, hoping that it would soften the librarian. No such luck.

“Girls,” she said in a low, serious tone. “You four have caused multiple disruptions under the course of 30 minutes. The students here are trying to study and you are making it nearly impossible to do so with your immature behavior. I am going to have to ask you to leave,” she scolded.

Max, Victoria, and Kate stood up and gathered their things, muttering apologies. “Uh, sorry, Ms. Steele. But can I just get my um....pen and pencil back?” Chloe asked, awkwardly gesturing at the woman’s hair and sweater.The librarian grunted, pulling the pen and pencil off of herself and placed them in Chloe’s hand.

After the woman turned around she heatedly muttered under her breath, “Students these days...especially those punk teens...so careless and rude.” Hearing this, Chloe immediately spun around on her heels and sling-shot the pencil and pen at Mrs. Steele, hitting her squarely in the rear. 

She quickly grabbed Max’s hand and dashed out the door while angry protests could be heard from the librarian. “Go, go, go!” Chloe urged, charging through the halls, down the stairwell, and out onto campus with the other three girls in tow. After stopping to collect their breath, Max was the first to speak.

“What was all of that for, Chloe?” she asked between gasps for air. 

“Yea, Price. One minute we’re getting scolded and the next we’re charging through the building like someone’s chasing us,” Victoria chimed in, smoothing her hair and outfit. “Plus, you got us kicked out. Now how are we going to study?” the taller blonde interrogated, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg. 

“Well, after old jowl-jaws gave us the boot, she starting smack talking us teens and our punk lifestyle. So why not teach her a lesson, amirite? So, I, uh, maybe flung my pen and pencil at her. Aaand maybe it hit her in a lower place than I anticipated…” Chloe explained, she blushed slightly, but also seemed a little proud of herself. 

Kate snickered and rolled her eyes, looking at the punk. “I guess we could study in my room. I’ll assume that Chloe won’t get too carried away, there,” she said with a knowing smirk. Chloe chuckled and smiled back. 

“Sure, and I can snuggle with Alice for a little, riiight?” the bluenette asked, playfully nudging the blonde with her elbow. She giggled and nodded her head. 

“Sounds good, Chloe. She’ll be excited to have some company,” Kate said, and reached out to grab Victoria’s hand. Chloe did the same with Max and leaned onto her shoulder. The four girls walked back to the dorms, laughing and chatting amongst themselves, all while teasing each other about the past 30 minutes of their shenanigans. They may not be allowed back into the library, but they always had time for each other, and that was never going to change.


	4. Sleepover at Chloe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 9:30 on a Saturday night and Chloe, Victoria, Max, and Kate are starting to run out of things to do at their sleepover. Why not pass the time with a few rounds of Truth or Dare along with some prank calls? This chapter will take place when they're around 13-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school has started back so this story might not be updated as frequently. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of your day :)

It was around 9:30 pm at the Price household. Chloe, Kate, Max, and Victoria sat in a circle on their sleeping bags in the livingroom. A bowl of popcorn, chips, jumbo-sized candy, empty soda cans, and pizza boxes sat in the middle. The friends just beat the final level in The Adventures of Hawt Dawg Man and sang all of the songs in “Karaoke Kwest” and were looking for something to do.

They were staring up at the ceiling on their backs, the room filled with a comfortable silence. Kate was the first to speak. 

“So...what do you guys want to do?” she asked, sitting up and propping herself on her elbows. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. What do you think?” Chloe asked, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin in her hand. Max just shrugged her shoulders, but Victoria seemed to have an idea.

“Are you up for some scary stories? I learned some good ones from my cousins,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

Max and Chloe considered this, but the suggestion made Kate pale a little bit. “Um...I’m not really a fan of scary stories, sorry guys,” the shorter blonde said, blushing and looking down. 

“Oh! Uh, that’s cool, Kate. No worries,” Max said quickly, looking anxiously between Victoria and Chloe.

“Yea, it’s totally fine,” the older girl chimed in and reached across to pat Kate on the shoulder. “How would you guys feel about playing a few rounds of Truth or Dare?” she asked, smiling at her friends and wiggling her eyebrows.

The other three girls considered this, then nodded their heads in agreement. They scooted in closer until they were sitting knee-to-knee. 

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Chloe asked, looking at each of her friends with a playful glint in her eye. After a few seconds of silence, Kate shyly raised her hand, the other one fidgeting with her French braid. “I’ll go, but I’ll pick truth,” she said with a giggle. 

“Sounds good, Kate. Lemme think,” Chloe replied, then tapped her chin as she thought of a truth. She spoke after a few beats of silence. “What’s the most embarrassing thing that you’ve ever done?” The girls looked at Kate, waiting for an answer. She then smiled bashfully and hid her face in her hands. 

“Ok, I think I have one. Promise not to laugh?” Kate asked, a light shade of pink painting her cheeks

“Well, it depends on the level of embarrassment, but we’ll try not to,” Victoria replied, playfully nudging her friend’s arm.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. “Alright, so here goes,” she started. “There was this one time when I was ten or so, and I had a huge crush on Guy Berryman from Coldplay. I’d cover my walls with posters of him and everything. I also might’ve had a bobblehead of him or two. But anyways, I was shopping with my parents at Cub foods and the asked me to go a few shelves over to get some juice or something. 

So after I got to the aisle of where it was, I saw someone who I thought was Guy. So, you know, with me being ten, I shouted his name and ran over to him and jumped on his back for a hug. It was stupid, I know. Anyways, we nearly fell over since I scared him so badly. Once he turned around, it turned out to be some bearded guy in his fifties. He yelled a few swear words at me, he was really mad. So I took off running back to my parents. I stopped having a crush on Guy afterwards.” 

After Kate finished, she looked up at her friends to see their reactions. Chloe and Victoria kept a straight face, but Max seemed to be hiding her smile with her hand.

“Maa-aax, what did I tell you?” the shorter blonde asked in a fake-scolding tone but was smiling. The brunette started laughing and covered her face with a pillow. 

“Sorry, sorry!” she said between giggles. Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked her best friend with another pillow. 

Max used her arms to defend herself from the attack all while grinning. “Stop, I said sorry,” she said while gasping for air. 

“You’d better be, Caulfield,” Chloe teased. “I think you should go next. And it’s a dare.”

Max groaned dramatically and stuck out her bottom lip. “Fiiiine,” she replied. “What do you want me to do?”

Right as Chloe was about to speak, Victoria cut her off. “I dare you to stuff your face with marshmallows and popcorn, then see how long you can hold it in,” she said.

The girls laughed at Max’s shocked expression. “Are you guys cereal? What’s in it for me?”

“An entertaining sight, of course,” Kate answered, poking the freckled girl in the shoulder. 

“That’s right, Super Max. Now eat up,” Chloe mocked, slowly pushing the bowl of popcorn and bag of marshmallows in front of her best friend.

“Uuugh, I hate you guys,” Max complained, gingerly grabbing a fistful of popcorn and another one of marshmallows.

A few minutes later, she was starting to resemble a chipmunk. Her friends were doing everything they could to make her laugh. From funny faces, to weird voice impressions, Max was still going strong (while occasionally stopping to fight back an attack of the giggles.)

“Ohlrite, cahn I stohp now?” she asked, covering her mouth to stop the food from falling out. 

“What was that, Max? I don’t really understand chipmunk very well,” Victoria teased, poking Max in the side.

“Oh my gos, Vic. Thut ahp,” the freckled girl replied, swatting the blonde on her shoulder. Kate and Chloe burst out laughing at Max’s attempt at talking.

“Youh guys are ridihcouluhs, Ihm gonna thpit thish out,” the brunette said, standing up and walking over to the trashcan and spitting out what was in her mouth.

After Max came back and sat down, she gave Victoria an evil smile and rubbed her hands together. “Now, it is your turn, my precious,” the freckled girl said in a weird, raspy voice, pointing at the taller blonde.

Kate doubled over in laughter while Chloe was snorting. “Alright, weirdo. What do you want me to do?” Victoria sighed. Max reached into one of the empty pizza boxes and fished out a green pepper. She dangled it in front of Victoria’s face, the other girls gasping in surprise.

“Oh, no. No way, Max,” she said, her eyes bulging and slowly crawling backwards. “You know I hate spicy foods, please, Max,” she begged. 

Max threw back her head in laughter. “Relax, Vic. You don’t have to eat it, just a small lick or bite. In fact, I’ll get you a cold glass of water or something,” she offered, getting up and padding over to the kitchen.

Victoria gave Chloe a “help me” look, but just got a nonchalant shrug in return. “This is truth or dare after all, Tori,” Kate said, playfully ruffling her best friend’s hair.

“Come on Katie, Chloe, please?” the taller blonde begged while smoothing down her hair. Max returned with a glass of water and sat down, still keeping the same creepy expression.

“Alright, my precious, the time has come,” she rasped, holding out the water and pepper to a rather fidgety Victoria.

She took both items with shaky hands and set the cup on the ground. She then held the pepper out in front of her face, worry etched on her features.

“Do it, do it, do it,” The other three girls chanted, pounding their fists on the ground in similar rhythm.

She moved her hands in a gesture that asked for silence, her friends complied. In one swift motion, she stuffed the whole pepper in her mouth. The flavor seemed to kick in a few seconds later, and it was quite the sight. Victoria’s face reddened to a similar shade of her nail polish and started fanning herself and taking quick, shallow breaths. Kate fumbled for the glass to help out her best friend, but accidentally spilled it all over Victoria’s pajamas instead. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, Tori! Uh, l-let me get you another one,” the shorter blonde stammered out. She tried to stand up to get another cup, but was stopped by Victoria’s hand on her shoulder. She got up and made a beeline for the sink, blasting it on cold water and placing her head underneath the faucet. She then took huge gulps like she hadn’t drank water in years. 

The other three girls stared at Victoria as she returned back to the circle. Her face was still red and her expression was stoic. “So, uh, are you ok, Victoria? You can dare me to do something ne-” Chloe was cut off by a snicker. It took them a few seconds to realize who it came from, but when they saw Kate looking down and covering a smile with her hand the girls knew who it was. 

“Now you have the giggles, too, Kate?” her best friend said in a disappointed tone, but tried not to smile. “Go on, dorks. Laugh if you want, I won’t be mad,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh good, my cheek was starting to bleed from biting it so hard,” Chloe said with a smirk and began to laugh, Max shortly joining in. Soon Kate did along with Victoria. 

A few minutes later after they composed themselves, Chloe was the first to speak. “Ok, Kate. I’ll let you dare me to do something, since I dared you earlier,” she said, looking at the shorter blonde.

“Hmm, alright then. I dare you to call Office Max and ask them if they have white highlighters,” Kate replied. “What? It’s random, I know, but it sounded pretty funny to me,” she said while putting her hands in a surrendering gesture.

“That is kinda random, but I’ll do it. Lemme go get the house phone.” Chloe got up to get the cell and returned a few seconds later. She punched in the number and beckoned the girls with her hand to come closer. One ring later, a man with a Southern drawl picked up.

“Office Max, Stevey speaking,” he said.

Chloe cleared her voice and started to talk in a high voice. “Ah, yes, yes. Do you happen to possess any white highlighters? My bacne is flaring and it makes my life oh so very hard, my lad,” she squeaked. The other girls were doing everything they could to not laugh, and were barely succeeding.

“Uh, excuse me?” Stevey asked, clearly confused. “We have whiteout, if that’s what you mean. Call your local pharmacy for um...your...bacne.”

“But Stevey, lad. You must understand. I can barely take a romp without it acting upwards. A packard of white highlighters would surely cleanse all of my troubles away,” Chloe continued, grinning as she anticipated the man’s response. 

“Listen, ma’am, sir, whatever you are, we don’t have white highlighters. I can give you the number to CVS, but we really don’t have what you’re looking for,” Stevey replied, his tone was getting a little impatient. 

“Please, oh please, Stevey dearest. You must understand my burdensome bacne troubles. It morphs into a chore as time goes on,” she pressed.

“Seriously, we do not have white highlighters. Get off of whatever you’re on and do not call this number again. Goodnight!” Stevey scolded and hung up the phone.

The girls finally let out all of their held back laughter. “That was hilarious,Chloe! I volunteer to make the next prank call,” Max wheezed.

“Sounds good Max,” Victoria said in between gasps. “You should call a random number just to see what happens.”

Max nodded her head in agreement and dialed a number with her eyes closed. She then put the phone up to her ear. After three rings a woman picked up.

“Hello, who is this?” she asked, her voice resembled someone who smoked several packs of cigarettes a day.

“Well, well, well, my precious...tell me about your nose, my darling,” Max rasped, taking on a dramatically hunched posture and showing her teeth in a wicked grin.

“Huh? What do ya wanna know about my nose, freak?” the woman spat.

“My, my, my, dearie. If it is running...you must catch it. Before it is too late,” Max replied and quickly pressed the button to end the call before the woman had a chance to respond. “My dog, that really starts to hurt your throat after a while,” she said smile.

“I can understand that, Max,” Kate replied with a giggle. “I’m willing to go next, I think I’ve figured out my ‘prank’ voice,” the shorter blonde said while making air quotations with her fingers.

“Sounds good, Kate. Knock our socks off,” the brunette replied, passing over the phone.

“Knock our socks off? Who says that anymore?” Victoria teased, smirking at Max. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. 

Kate dialed a random number and waited. “Hello? Nicholas-Jean speaking,” said a formal and slightly monotonous voice.

 

“Nicholas-Jean...there is something I must tell you,” Kate said in a surprisingly deep, gravelly voice. The three girls exchanged a look of shock, taken aback by the sudden change in her voice.

“Pardon me? I fear that you might have the wrong number,” the man replied in a slightly shaky tone.

“No, Nicholas….listen….I am your Father,” Kate said, her voice was close to a growl.

“What are you even talki-” the man was saying, but she quickly ended the call. 

“Wow, Kate. You do a really good Darth Vader impression,” Chloe complimented. 

“Yea, how do you do that?” Max chimed in.

Kate blushed at the praise and smiled shyly “I don’t know, I just practice it whenever I’m alone. And my choir teacher said that it was a good exercise, to make your voice go as deep as you can make it,” she replied. She turned to Victoria and held out the phone, “Do you want a turn, Tori?” she asked.

Her face lit up and excitedly took the cell into her hands. “Gladly, thanks, Kate.” She then dialed in a number and got a response within seconds. A middle-aged woman with a thick Canadian accent answered the phone.

“Hello? This is Mariam speaking,” the lady said.

“Hiya, this is Alfred. I’m trying to start up a pocket protector business, just to help my Nana get by. Would you mind lending a few coins to help out a family man like me?” Victoria replied in a squeaky and awkward voice. She sounded close to a young boy who was going through puberty.

Kate clutched her stomach as she burst out laughing. Max nearly did a spit take with the grape Sunkist that she was drinking while Chloe doubled over in a fit of giggles. The taller blonde grinned at her friend’s reaction and kept going. 

“Please, Ms. Mariam. A pocket protector a day will keep our pipeline inspector away. He’s so gosh darn nosey and his constant presence often irks my Nana and her five kittens. The aquatic and electrical bills are skyrocketing and he really is a bothersome man. It truly breaks my heart to see them suffer,” Victoria went on.

“Dear, oh dear, Alfred. I’m so sorry that you must endure that, but I unfortunately ca-”

“No? Well maybe my singing can convince you. It’s one of my beloved hobbies. Any requests?”

“N-no, what’s the poi-”

“Gladly, that’s one of my favorites. Let me prepare myself, first.” She then dramatically cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

“Please, Alfred, I understand your love for singing bu-” Mariam tried to protest.

“Oooh, home on the raaaaange. Where the buffalos rooooaaaammm. And the skies are not cloudy all daaayyyy,” Victoria belted, while managing to make her voice crack.

She was about sing another verse when she heard a door open and footsteps. The girls exchanged a look of shock and quickly scrambled back to their sleeping bags. She quickly ended the call as they tried to shimmy back underneath them, but they were too late as they heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs. Joyce greeted them with a tired smile.

“Girls, from what I can hear, you seem to be having a lot of fun. But I think that you should tone it down for tonight, we are working parents after all,” she said with a small chuckle. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourselves. Have a nice night. And by the way, nice singing Victoria,” Joyce complimented, nodding to the blonde. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Price,” Victoria said, blushing a little. The girls said their goodbyes and slid back into their sleeping bags. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to end our prank calls here, for tonight. Plus, all of that laughing was quite the workout.” Chloe said, smirking up at the ceiling. “I’m gonna go to sleep, guys. Good night.”

After a few seconds of unusual silence, she sat up and looked at her friends. “Guys?”

She noticed that the other three girls were passed out, just as exhausted as she was. Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. She laid back down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hella snowy outside and Christmas break has finally arrived. Why not spend it with having a good, old-fashioned snowball fight?

Snow was coming down in what seemed like endless layers. Christmas music softly played from Max’s stereo while a few candles were burning from around the room. Victoria and Kate were laying together on Max’s bed, the taller girl’s arms were wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, and her chin was rested on her shoulder. Over on the couch, lay Max and Chloe, sprawled out and a tangle of limbs. They’d been like this for awhile- it was Christmas break and the girls were excited to have some time off from cramming and endless hours of studying. 

“Wowsers, the snow really is coming down out there,” Max commented, readjusting herself to look out the window.

“Yeah, you’re right, Caulfield,” Victoria replied. “Do you guys want to do anything?”

“We could build some snowmen, snowwomen, or something like that,” Kate chimed in.

“That’s a good idea, Kate,” Max smiled. “Do you wanna build a snowma-” she started to sing, but was muffled by Chloe’s hand being slapped over her mouth.

“Oh god, now is not the time for that, Max,” Chloe complained, shaking her head. The two girls recently watched Frozen on Netflix together. They honestly thought that the movie was alright, but the songs managed to get stuck in Max’s head, causing her to belt them out or hum them whenever she could. Sometimes she would do it out of habit, and others just to annoy her girlfriend. 

“Aw, why not, Chlo?” the brunette pouted. “Don’t you know that love is an open do-”

“Max,” Victoria cut in, her voice sounding just as impatient. Kate let out a small giggle. 

“Give poor Max a break, just let it go,” the shorter blonde said with a smile.

“Ugh, not you too, Kate,” Chloe whined, rolling her eyes but slightly smirking. “But making some snowmen does sound like it could be hella fun-I’m in.”

The three other girls turned to look at Victoria, waiting for the answer. “Sure, why not. I’ll just have to get my coat from my room,” she replied with a shrug.

“Awesome! We’ll meet you guys outside,” Max said excitedly, her face lighting up with a grin.

Xxxxxxx

Both couples met outside on the steps. Victoria was wearing a long, expensive trench coat, leather gloves, and a knitted scarf (which was a gift from Kate). The shorter blonde was wrapped up in a slightly oversized white jacket with a gray cap and a matching puffle on top. Max had on Chloe’s leather jacket and black beanie, while the punk just had on a black sweater with a skull on it and her usual navy blue hat. Max had tried to convince her girlfriend to wear her usual jacket, but Chloe insisted that she’d be fine, and that Max would look adorable wearing her leather coat. It took a few minutes to settle their little dispute, but the brunette finally gave in.

She was always baffled by her girlfriend’s tolerance for cold weather. Back in elementary school she would always take off her jacket and other winter gear the minute she got outside for recess. Joyce and William (and sometimes David) would try to convince her to wear something warm out, but she wouldn’t budge. Chloe would usually toss on a hat or a pair of gloves, in hopes of ending the conversation.

“Alright, so where should we start?” Max asked, surveying the courtyard. 

“Well, we could start over there,” Kate replied, pointing over to the area nearby the trees and tobanga.

“That looks like a nice spot- good thing Samuel hasn’t shoveled yet.”

“Totes, let’s get started,” Chloe said, making her way over to the patch of snow.

Both couples then got to work, rolling multiple snowballs, rocks, sticks, and any other material they managed to find. They chatted while creating their snow-people, mostly talking about their Christmas traditions. 

Max would sit around the tree with her family and they’d open their gifts one at a time. Sometimes it would be with her entire family, and others with just her mom and dad. The Caulfields didn’t have a very big family, but they sure had a lot to talk about. Their discussions would range from politics, to current events, to racial situations, to gay marriage. Max’s two cousins were much older than she was, so they were usually involved in the conversations as well. Unsure of what to say, she would either crack open a book or play games on her phone to pass the time. 

The Price’s tradition varied over the years. William took decorating to a whole new level. He would wrap the house with the brightest Christmas lights and fill the lawn with inflatable Santas, reindeer, elves, and gift boxes. Joyce was always worried that he would set the house on fire, but Chloe and William would convince her that there was nothing to worry about. After he passed, their celebrations became more gloomy and silent. David would try to hang wreath on the door, but it hardly stayed. It became less tense and awkward overtime, but celebrating was truly never the same.

Victoria’s family would fly out to their mansion in Paris, meeting up with the entire family. All of her little cousins (she was the third oldest) would be there, along with her relatives. It was always very noisy and busy, so she would escape to her room and lock the door, usually listening to music and texting her friends, ranting about the lack of peace and quiet.

Kate probably had the most traditional Christmas out of the four. The Marsh family would decorate the house, organize the yearly concert at their church, go caroling, and run charities for children in need of toys. They would also perform songs in their cabin livingroom. Kate would play her violin, her dad on the piano, Kelly would play the guitar, and Lynn along with her mother would sing. Christmas dinners were highly influenced as well, making the kitchen the most used place in the house. It was a common joke that everyone gained at least five pounds after finishing their meals and would sometimes compare their potbellies, seeing who had the biggest one.

The girls were surprised at how different their stories were from the others’, but listened to them with great interest, nonetheless. About an hour later, they took a few steps back to admire their work. Chloe had made what looked like a gothic Frosty the snowman. Max’s snowperson was a hipster, complete with plastic nerd glasses and her own beanie (which her girlfriend had protested the idea of). Victoria sculpted a very detailed business snowwoman, with a traced in blazer and bob haircut. And Kate created a snow-Alice- it was very identical to the real version. A few of the students that were passing by had to take a double-take, making sure that a huge snow-bunny hadn’t taken over the campus. 

“Wowsers, this is really cool, guys,” Max mused, while fishing her Polaroid out of her bag to take a picture. 

“That’s a nice photo, Max,” Kate complemented with a smile. “What should we do now?”

“Thanks Kate, and I’m not so sure.”

“We could head to the cafe, it’s a little chilly out here,” Victoria said.

“That sounds fun. Let’s go,” Kate replied, taking her girlfriend’s hand, making her grin and blush a little.

Chloe did the same with Max and both couples walked side-by-side. After a few minutes, the bluenette let go of Max’s hand and put her arm up, signaling for her to stop. Kate and Victoria didn’t seem to notice, and kept going.

“What’s up, Chlo?” she asked, giving her a quizzical look.

The taller girl’s mouth twisted into that iconic trouble-making grin. She bent down and started to form a snowball with her hands. “Oh...nothing,” she replied, standing back up again.

Max put a hand on her girlfriend’s arm in an attempt to stop her. “Wait, what are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry so much, Maxsters,” the bluenette replied. She then placed her foot behind her and wound her left arm as if she was about to pitch a baseball. “Drench the trench!” she shouted, and hurled the snowball directly at the back of Victoria’s head.

The taller blonde spun around on her heel, her expression a mixture of shock and anger. Kate did the same a few moments later, and covered her mouth in surprise once she saw the back of her girlfriend’s head.   
“Oh my gosh, Tori! Are you ok?” she said, reaching up to dust off the snow. Victoria nodded and gently laid a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, signaling for her to stop, all while looking Chloe dead in the eye. If looks could kill, the punk probably would’ve been long gone.

“Oh, it’s on, Price,” she said, picking up some snow and throwing it at Chloe. She dodged the attack with ease, but it managed to deck the hipster square in the face.

“Are you cereal?” she said, shaking her head to get rid of the snow, but she was smiling. She then kicked the snow, sending a wave that covered both the blondes, making Chloe bark out a laugh.

“Nice one, Max!” her girlfriend complimented. “You’re starting to learn from the true mas-” she was cut off by another snowball that pelted her on the shoulder. It turned out that the ball was from Kate, who was flashing a prideful smile.

“Not bad, Marsh, not bad,” Chloe said, nodding her head in satisfaction. “But can you handle this?” 

The punk threw two quick, small snowballs at the shorter blonde, causing her to raise her arms in defense while giggling.

“Hey, go easy on Kate,” Max teased, kicking up another wave of snow in her girlfriend’s direction.

“Yea, Chloe, geez,” Kate chimed in, smirking and throwing another snowball at her. 

“What Kate said,” Victoria joined in, tossing another one in her direction.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this a round of pin the blame on Chloe?” Chloe said, making a dramatic offended expression and shaking the snow off herself.

“You bet, Chlo,” Max replied, tossing a handful of snow in her girlfriend’s face.

“Well, alright. How would you feel about another round of this?” The bluenette then grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it down the back of the brunette's shirt. 

“Ack! What the heck, Chloe?” the shorter girl exclaimed, frantically sweeping her back, but that didn’t seem to do very much. 

“Ice see that you’re having a tough time keeping your cool, but try not to have a meltdown over it,” Victoria mocked, smirking at her cheesy puns.

“Enough of that, Tori,” Kate replied, and kicked up her own wave of snow in her girlfriend’s direction. The taller blonde let out a small squeal and jumped back, like a cat being splashed with water. 

“Come on, Katie, I thought you were on my side,” she protested.

Kate just answered with a shrug, making her groan in frustration.

“You don’t have to be so cold about it, Vicster,” Chloe said, throwing a snowball.

“Yea, Vic. Chill out,” Max chimed in, chucking some more snow at her.

“Well, I see how it is. Be that way,” the taller blonde said with a scowl, then pitched a quick set of three snowballs at the three other girls. 

“Nice one, Tori. I never knew you had the balls to do that,” Kate teased.

“Whoa, Kate, language!” Max said in a fake-scolding voice but was also laughing, and threw a snowball at the shorter blonde. 

The girls continued their snowball fight for about ten minutes, until collapsing onto the snow in a heap of giggles and gasps for air. Their fingers were numb and their noses and cheeks were very rosy. They’d decided that there was no winner, since all of them were equally drenched. 

A few minutes later the girls got back up and dusted themselves off, even though it didn’t have very much of an effect. “That was actually really fun. We should do it again sometime,” Victoria said and smiled.

“Yea, it was a helluva blast. You guys still in the mood for coffee?” Chloe asked, returning her smile.

“That sounds nice. Plus, I can’t even feel my fingers,” Kate said with a giggle.

“I’m in, it’s hella cold out here,” Max chimed in.

“Did you actually just say hella? I think I’m finally rubbing off on you,” the bluenette teased, and slung an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. The gesture made the brunette giggle and lean onto the taller girl’s arm.

Victoria took Kate’s hand in her own and kissed the top of it. “Do you feel a little warmer?” she asked.

“Yea, I feel a lot warmer,” the shorter blonde replied with a wide grin.

“I’m glad,” she said, beaming back. She then took her hand and swung it back and forth as they caught up with Chloe and Max.

Both couples continued their journey to the cafe, talking and laughing about their “snowy scuffle” as Max called it. By the time they arrived, the sun was barely visible and they joked about almost getting a case of hypothermia. The girls continued to chat until the sun went down and were the last ones. 

After they left, they decided to lay down in the snow and stargaze for awhile. It really was freezing outside, but with the girls having their partner to snuggle up to, the temperature barely had an effect on them. The stars continued to swirl above and around them, creating a beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined these four having a snowball fight, so why not write it out? Thank you for reading this chapter and have a nice day :)


	6. Cart Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get some new food and supplies, but what fun is a shopping trip without a little cart racing?

Chloe’s rusty pickup was crowded with one person over the usual capacity. The four girls sat shoulder to shoulder, constantly trying to readjust themselves without annoying the other. 

Victoria sat with a tall posture, but was wedged between Kate (which she didn’t mind), and the car door (which she did mind). Kate sat in the middle of her girlfriend and Max, who always exchanged apologies when they tried to reposition themselves. The bluenette sat with her usual slouch, legs propped out and her head rested in her hand. She seemed to be the only one who was unbothered by the lack of space, and was teasing Max by occasionally stepping on her foot. 

Back in Black was blasting from the speakers, the bass making the car and the girls vibrate a little.

“So, where to?” she asked after stopping at a red light.

“Could we check out Walmart? I’m starting to run low on food,” Max asked.

“Sounds good,” Chloe responded, leaning forward with a smug smirk and looked at Victoria. “You ok with that? Being seen with us at Walmart and all?” 

The taller blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s ok. The Chases shop at Walmart, too, you know,” she said, a note of irritation in her voice.

Chloe smirked and leaned back into her seat. “If you say so, Chase. Walmart it is.”

“I’d also like to get some carrots for Alice,” Kate said.

“Carrots? Sure. You know...I’ve always wanted a pet rabbit before,” Chloe said, looking at the shorter blonde and wiggling her eyebrows.

“And just what are you implying, Chloe?” she replied, folding her arms and giving her a knowing look.

“Uh...bunnies are just hella cute...that’s all,” the bluenette said, blushing slightly.

Kate let out a small laugh, “It’s fine, Chloe. You can always borrow Alice whenever you want, just make sure she’s ok with it, first.” 

“You’re a funny little thing, Marsh, and I’ll make sure to check with her before I ste-, er, borrow her,” Chloe said with a chuckle.

A few minutes of silence passed until “In Da Club” started playing. Max’s face immediately broke into a grin. She and Chloe would always try to rap along to the song when they were younger, and would sometimes have competitions to see who could rap it the fastest. Chloe always managed to win, but Max didn’t really mind- she was usually the less competitive of the two.

She then realized that this wasn’t the clean version of the song, and that Kate was also in the car. The shorter blonde noticed her discomfort and offered a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Max. I listen to rap sometimes, so it’s not big deal. I’m actually trying to learn this song on my violin.”

Max sunk back into her seat (well, tried to) with relief. “Thank dog. Me and Chloe would always rap along and see who could do it the fastest.”

“And I always won,” Chloe said, flashing a cocky grin.

The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Yea, yea, whatever,” she said, nudging her girlfriend. “How long have you been practicing, Kate?”

“Probably around two weeks or so. I work on it here and there. We should try to play it together sometime, with you playing your guitar.”

“Good idea, that will be nice. Are you into rap music, Vic?” Max asked, poking the taller blonde in the shoulder.

The question made Victoria blush a little and smile. “Yea, it’s pretty cool. Taylor, Nathan, and I would lip-sync to Eminem when we were younger. It was pretty fun.” She then reached for the stereo to turn up the music. “Do you guys want to rap to the next song?”

“Sure, I’m up,” Max said. The other girls nodded in agreement and Chloe scrolled through her playlist. She ended up settling on “The Choice is Yours”, by Black Sheep.

“I love this song, the beat is so catchy,” Kate gushed.

“Same... it’s so nostalgic,” the brunette mused.

“Nostalgic? This song is older than you are, you know,” Victoria cut in, shooting her one of her “know-it-all” smirks.

“So? It’s just by four years. A white girl can dream, too.” 

Max’s comment made the other three girls bust out in laughter. They continued rapping and singing along to the playlist until they reached their destination.

Xxxxxx

It was late in the evening when they arrived, so the store was mostly empty. A man in his mid-fifties greeted them with a headnod at the door. 

Max led the way over to the snacks aisle. Chloe slowly pushed herself with one foot on the bottom rack of the cart and the other propelling herself forward. Kate and Victoria just walked, hand in hand. “So, what are you gonna get?” the bluenette asked.

“Food, silly,” Max replied, poking her girlfriend in the cheek.

“I know, Maxsters. What type of food, though,” she said with an eyeroll.

“Food food.”

“Ugh, not now, Max.”

“What? I’m just looking for food food fo-”

“Max, I think we get it, now,” Kate intervened with a giggle. “But seriously, what are you going to buy?”

“I told you guys, food food food foo-”

“Max! Forget it,” Victoria said, frowning at the freckled girl. 

“Don’t be upsetti, Vic. Just have some spaghetti,” Max replied, gesturing to the pasta aisle. 

“Are you really referencing Undertale right now?” the taller blonde asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“My Papyrus reference fills you with determination.”

“You are such a dork, Max.”

“Oh, don’t be so uptight, Tori. You know you want to laugh,” Kate teased, repeatedly poking her girlfriend in the side.

“Fine, fine. Just stop,” Victoria said between giggles, trying to block Kate’s hand. 

“If you say so. Are you guys ready to check out the next aisle?”

The couples nodded in response and made their way to the fruits and veggies. There was a comfortable silence while they loaded up the cart, and turned around as the brunette approached, holding a pair of watermelons in front of her chest.

“Can we add some melons to the cart?” she asked in an overly airy voice, shaking her hips and wiggling her brows, staring directly into her girlfriend’s eyes with a mischievous smirk.

Chloe’s usually pale skin was taken over by a shade of deep red, but she returned the smile and reached for a large eggplant. “Sure, as long as we can add this, as well,” she said, cradling it in her arms.

“Oh my gosh, could you guys be any more immature?” Victoria asked, a light shade of pink spilling across her features.

“Don’t be so shy, Chase,” Chloe mocked, picking up a cucumber. “You know you have a hella strong craving for some cucumbers,” she said, poking the taller blonde in the stomach with it.

“You are so childish,” she replied, crossing her arms and trying to will away a smirk.

“How about we add in some peaches? Or maybe some bananas? It’s also been awhile since I’ve last had some cher-” Kate rambled, but was cut off by Victoria’s hand covering her mouth.

“Jesus, Kate. Not you, too,” she said, her blush getting even darker.

“What’s wrong, Tori? I just wanted to discuss fruit salads, that’s all.”

“Fruit salads are fine, but not when you talk about them like that,” she replied. Her comment making the other girls burst out in laughter. 

After they collected themselves, they went over to the school supplies area, restocking on pens, pencils, and erasers.

“That seems to be about it, is there anything else that we should get?” Max asked, surveying their carts.

“Nah, I’m good, but there’s one more thing, that I’d like to do” Chloe said.

“Sure, what is it?”

“This.” The bluenette then scooped up Max and placed her in the cart.

“What are you doing, Chlo?” the hipster squeaked, a look of surprise on her face.

“What’s a shopping trip without some old-fashioned cart racing?” Chloe said, smiling like a cheshire cat. “Yo, Vic, get Kate in your cart as well,” she ordered, gesturing to the shorter blonde.

Victoria gave her girlfriend a cautious look, unsure of the idea. It then dissolved when Kate nodded eagerly. 

“That sounds like fun. Pick me up, Vic,” she said, raising up her arms like a little kid, waiting for their parents to lift them up.

“If you insist, Katie,” Victoria replied with a small laugh. She picked up Kate and placed her in her own cart with ease.

“Alright, follow me,” Chloe said, beckoning them with her arm.

“Are you sure about this, Chloe? What if we get caught?” Max asked, looking around nervously. 

“You worry way too much,” the punk replied, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair.

“Ugh, Chloe,” she complained, smoothing her hair back into place. “But if we do get in trouble, I’m blaming you.”

“Fine, whatever,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. She then turned the cart around to face the open aisle, Victoria following suit. “Are you ready?”

“Wait, hold on,” Kate said, holding up a hand.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked, turning her attention to the shorter blonde.

“I, um...just wanted to adjust my outfit and hair, that’s all,” she said, raking a hand through her bangs and readjusting her cardigan.

“Ok, now I’m ready,” Kate said, flashing a grin.

“Are you serious? I guess Victoria is rubbing off on you,” Chloe said, poking Kate on the shoulder.

The taller blonde smiled and shook her head. “What’s wrong with that? It’s always important to look your best. It’s something that you could seriously work on, Price,” Victoria quipped, crossing her arms and smirking at her own remark.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Vic,” Chloe replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now are you ready?”

“Yea, let’s do this,” Kate said, nodding her head.

“Alright, three...two...one. Go!” Chloe exclaimed, she then planted her boot on Victoria’s Oxford shoe and used it to push herself forward.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Victoria yelled from behind, making Chloe bark out a laugh.

“C’mon, Vicster, don’t be a sore loser! Just try and catch up with us,” Chloe mocked, then taking a sharp turn around the corner.

“Slow down, Chloe! This isn’t drag racing,” Max said, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Technically, it is. We’re racing and you’re being a total drag about it,” the bluenette retorted.

“Oh, shut up,” Max replied with a giggle. “I just don’t want us to get in trou-” she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Victoria right beside her cart, Kate sitting in the same position.

“And you told me to catch up? Don’t underestimate me, Chloe,” the taller blonde said, grinning widely. She then took off sprinting, passing the punk by a good three yards.

“Aw man, is she cereal?” Max complained, craning her neck to look ahead.

“I swear, that girl is full of surprises,” Chloe mused, shaking her head in wonder. “No matter, though. We’ll be right in front of her...now!” 

She charged straight ahead, nearly ramming into Victoria as they both turned another corner. The punk was able to gain a few extra steps after her opponent barely avoided colliding with an empty table sampling avocado flavored Wheat Thins.

Chloe thought that she was ahead, until her girlfriend warned her about a wet floor sign, but she couldn’t stop in time. They fish-tailed for a few seconds and almost swerved into a freezer storing salmon and catfish. She gritted her teeth in frustration when she heard Victoria laugh at their misfortune (along with Kate trying to bite back a smile.) 

“Wait, how about we take a shortcut through the next aisle? That should throw them off,” Max suggested.

“Shortcuts, I like it,” Chloe replied, nodding her head in approval. She took another dramatic (and noisy) turn through the candy aisle.

“Nice one, I think we lost them.” 

“You’re right, look,” Max said, pointing to Victoria and Kate who were a long ways away from them.

“How does it feel, Victoriel? See you soo-oon!” the bluenette shouted, waving and running through the clothes area.

Victoria could be heard groaning in annoyance, her wheels squeaking in an effort to catch up. Chloe tossed her head back and let out a victorious laugh. Max made a noise resembling Xena’s famous battle cry, making her girlfriend laugh even harder.

Right as they turned the corner into the makeup section, they nearly crashed carts with Victoria, who was practically a blur of blonde hair and cashmere. She was using the same push-off technique as Chloe, only twice as fast.

 

“What the heck? Where did she come from?” she asked, her face scrunched in confusion. Chloe then took off running, doing her best to keep up. It was a good thing that she had long legs, because it gave her a decent advantage. But not as much as she’d like, since Victoria was pretty tall herself. The blonde finally noticed Chloe gaining up on her after hearing the rapid click of her boots.

They continued bumping each other with their carts, trying to knock the other off track and reach the “finish line” (which was really the checkout line.) Kate was grabbing onto the rims for dear life, but was enjoying the ride, with the wind blowing through her hair and a wide smile on her face. Max was cheering, while pleading Chloe to be careful at the same time. 

The two girls finally rounded the final corner, and the checkout area was in sight. A tired looking woman sat at the cash register, flipping through a magazine. The noise got her attention, as she looked up, her eyes bulged in surprise at the sight in front of her.

Chloe managed to inch her way in front of Victoria, but the blonde was doing the one-foot-on, one-foot-off technique. They were practically side-by-side, now. The closer they got, they started to slow down, right before approaching the woman. 

By the time they arrived, they were a panting, sweaty, mess. Victoria’s makeup was still intact, but her pixie cut and clothes were a bit disheveled, along with a distinct boot print on her left shoe. Chloe’s eyeliner was a bit smudged while sweat began to drip above her brows. Max and Kate looked just about the same as they did earlier, but their hair was just a bit windswept.

“You do know that it won’t be Black Friday for the next few months, right?” the woman said, scanning them with one eyebrow cocked.

“We know, we were just...uh...practicing,” Chloe panted out.

“Yea, and getting in some excersize,” Kate chimed in.

The cashier just scoffed and shook her head. “If you say so.”

After the girls paid for their stuff, they headed back out to Chloe’s truck chatting about their trip. The couples laughed about how they tried to outsmart the other and their rather...dirty jokes in the fruits and vegetable aisle. They drove back to Blackwell in a comfortable silence, still tightly packed together, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as before. 

It was dark out by the time they got back, but the security guards weren’t patrolling that night. Victoria seemed relieved that the campus was empty so that no one would see her toting Walmart bags. They walked back to the dorms and said their goodbyes as they went to their rooms. 

“So, would you say that I won?” Chloe asked, laying down next to Max in her bed.

“It did look pretty close, but I think that you won, all thanks to me,” Max replied, shooting her a playful smirk.

“Oh really? Then who was the one who rolled us to victory?” Chloe quipped, returning her smile.

“Me, of course. I told which shortcuts to take, didn’t I?” 

“And? I did the driving and paid for the gas money?”

“You did not pay for the gas money, you goof,” Max said with a chuckle and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. “I love you.”

Chloe blushed a little and her face broke out in a huge grin. “I love you, too, Max. G’nite.”

“Good night, Chlo.” The brunette turned around to switch off the light and snuggled up against her girlfriend, burying her nose into the crook of her neck. Chloe leaned her head back to give Max a quick kiss on the nose and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :P I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
